The invention concerns a dispensing head for closing a receptacle, in particular a tube or bottle, provided with an outlet orifice and a hinge cap for closing the orifice of the dispensing head, the dispensing head and the hinge cap forming a single piece.
Such dispensing heads are normally used in the field of cosmetics and parapharmacy. It is thus possible to open the tube with a hand holding the tube or bottle while making the cap pivot, without its being necessary to unscrew a part, which can easily be lost.
Such dispensing heads in one piece are known from the documents EP 1 162 154 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,889 and FR 2 731 983 A1. The dispensing head and hinge cap are injected together in the same mould. The assembly is therefore produced in the same material and with the same colour. However, it may sometimes be useful to produce the hinge cap in a colour or material different from the dispensing head.